Tomato Love Story
by Authorian - Shade of Aletheia
Summary: Sequel from "Dense Leader" Maki is together with Honoka now but has a problem that how will she tell everyone about their relationship. What will Maki do now? With the obstacle that she must face along the way will Maki finally tells everyone?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, everyone, I can't believe I'm already making the second story. This is the sequel story from "Dense Leader" I try to write in the 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **person view and well it somehow make me writing this faster. And thanks to reading my first story I really don't expect that someone will like it and that make me motivated to write more story XD Well please enjoy this.  
**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live!**_

A week ago was the greatest achievement in Maki life. Why? Because she finally confesses her crush and what better that her crush also loves her too. Yes, Maki and Honoka is officially together as a lover now. Maki already have a few date with Honoka, like going to an amusement park or simply spend time at each other house.

She should be happy now but she have one problem, how is she going to deliver this news to the rest of μ's? Right now only the third years know about this and it makes Maki nervous when she start thinking about it. And right now she thinking and daydreaming in the middle of a lesson. She too focused on her problem and not paying attention to her sensei. Well until she got scolded.

"Nishikino-san! Please stop daydreaming and pay attention to my class."  
"Y-yes! I-im sorry, I won't do that again."  
"Well then, everyone please open the page 176 and-"

With that Maki try to pay attention to her class, but her mind still wandering elsewhere. Fortunately, she doesn't get caught for a second time until the class end.

"Maki-chan are you okay nya? Do you sick or something?" Rin said while approaching Maki with Hanayo who following her.  
"Yes, Im fine. I just have something in my mind, don't worry about it."  
"M-maybe you can tell us? So we can help you."  
"Thanks but maybe next time I can't tell you about it right now."  
"Promise nya?"  
"*sigh* Fine I promise."  
"So are you gonna go home together? Since there's no practice today."  
"I think I pass. I need to go somewhere first." Maki exclaimed while making her way out from the class.  
"Okay be careful nya!"  
"Then, shall we go Rin-chan?"  
"Sure kayochin."

With that, Maki made her way to student council room to consult with the third years. Normally she will go to Nico but since she already home to take care her siblings it makes Maki have no choice. At the front of the student council room, Maki start to doubt her action. Decide to knock or not she start to think again in front of the door. Her thought disturbed when the door suddenly open and make Maki jump a little.

"Ara ara~ Maki-chan if you want to ask something just come in you know?" Nozomi said while smirking at her.  
"H-how do you know I was right here now!?"  
"Who knows~?"  
"Ugh"

Defeated she decides to come in. After closing the door she sees Eli which currently reading some document. Eli notices Maki and decides to greet her and give her a smile.

"Hello, Maki."  
"Hello, Eli sorry for disturbing you."  
"It's okay. I'm almost complete with this so why you don't talk to Nozomi first?"  
"Okay."

Maki then sit beside Nozomi who are currently doing her usual card reading.

"What is it Maki-chan? The card told me that is some relationship problem." Nozomi said while holding a card.  
"Yes, something like that."  
"Why? It's not like you have a problem dealing with her."  
"It's not her that caused this. I just don't know how to tell the others about this."  
"Oh, I see… then why not just tell them? I'm sure Honoka already ask you that."  
"I'm still not ready Nozomi. I still think this is not a good idea."  
"Why you so afraid Maki-chan? It's different from before."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Nozomi right you know." Eli said, she already finished her work and start to join the conversation. "Right now you have someone to give you courage, happiness and of course love."

Hearing that Maki start to blush. Of course, this was different because she has Honoka. That alone can make Maki feel confident even in a dire situation.

"Yeah… you're right. There is nothing to worry about."  
"Well unless Umi doesn't take the news too well and she will start to shoot you with her bow and arrow." Nozomi teased Maki with her usual grin.

Maki froze, of course, Umi (maybe) will not do that. But when she try to imagine that scene inside her head it makes Maki shiver.

"Now now Nozomi please stop that." Eli tries to stop her friend teasing.  
"Hehe sorry. It just so fun to teased her you know."  
Maki finally recover from her shock and start to talk again. "Ugh… You're a devil Nozomi."  
"Thank you~ Do you want me to give you some motivation too?" Nozomi starts to make her stance when she wants to grope another girl breast.  
"No Thanks!" Maki said while try to stay away from Nozomi.

"Now what are you gonna do Maki." Eli said after stoping her friend antic.  
"I think I will talk to her about this."  
"Well, good luck. I hope you will tell us as soon as possible."  
"And of course, we will happy to hear it."  
"Yes thank you."

After Maki bid her farewell to them she starts to walking outside to Honoka house. Honoka already told her that see will come home early because she needs to help her family shop. When she start to walk in Honoka greet her. But Honoka not only greets Maki she hugs and kisses her too. Maki started to blush and try to stop the kiss but Honoka hold her tightly so that she can't move. After a while finally, Honoka stop the kiss.

"Hello, Maki-chan!" Honoka said while still hugging Maki.  
"H-hello Honoka, can you please stop doing this while we're not in your room? I don't want to anyone know about this."  
"Ehh~ Why you seems enjoyed it."  
"T-that's… umm…"  
"So why are you here Maki-chan?"  
"Oh, I need to talk you about something. Are you finished yet?"  
"There a something left to do, so do you mind to wait in my room for a while?"  
"Sure don't worry just take your time."  
"Thanks, Maki-chan." Honoka gives Maki a peck on her cheeks then she running to the kitchen.

Maki made her way to her lover room once she arrives there Maki slide the door open then start to going in. When she inside she closed the door and sit on the little messy bed.

"She so cheerful and cute that's why I love her." Smiling, she then looks around the room Honoka can be a bit messy sometimes so Maki decide to tidy up her lover room while she waiting.

Meanwhile

A girl start to come into the Honoka family shop and Honoka greet her (of course not like she did to Maki) who happened to be Umi. It looks like Umi just finished her archery training and decide to come here.

"Hello, Umi-chan. Do you need something?"  
"Hello Honoka, yes I need to buy some sweets for my parents. And I need to talk about our music for our perform later."  
"Sure Umi-chan. Then why don't you go to my room first? I need to help a little bit more here. Oh and Maki-chan is already in my room so you can discuss it with her while waiting for me."  
"Okay then. What a coincidence."

Umi start to go Honoka room what she doesn't know is what Maki doing while she and Honoka were chatting. And that thing will lead to a serious misunderstanding.

A while ago

Maki starts to tidy up Honoka room start from her bed then she putting some manga from the floor to the bookshelf and lastly she collect her lover clothes that scattered around the room.  
"Seriously, I will talk to her about this." Sighed Maki then notice some a piece of cloth from under the bed. "How can she make this go under her bed? This girl really…" When Maki hold it in her hand she then notices that the piece of cloth she was holding was Honoka undergarment. Her face started to blush and her nose starts to bleeding.

"W-what the!? T-this is H-Honoka pan- Agh what am I thinking!? I need to do something before-"  
"Maki-chan are you inside?"  
Suddenly someone opened the door and reveal Maki who was holding Honoka undergarment while stop her nose from bleed.  
"Ahh!" Yes, it was Umi.

"…"

There was an awkward silence until Umi regained her composure first and slowly come in and closing the door. Maki knew that maybe she was screwed right now but after she sees Umi face darkened she knew that she **WAS** screwed.

"Maki…."  
"Y-y-yes!"  
"Do you have something to explain to me?"

In that moment Maki knew that her life depends on her action to calm down an angry Umi.

 _ **Well, how about it? I made this story shorter than before because I planned to make this story a multi-chapter. I know that I'm still made some errors so just please tell me and as usual I accept any reviews and critics. Until then I will learn more so I can write better and better :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone it's me again. Finally this chapter is finished, it so hard for me because I can't access the internet yesterday. So I can't use google translate (which is kinda suck). And thanks for the review I'm glad that someone like this. Anyways please enjoy this chapter. :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live!**_

Maki knew she must explain this situation to Umi before she forbid her to get close to Honoka. After 15 minutes of explaining and whining (not literally of course), she finally manages to calm down Umi before she explodes.

"So... is that all?" Umi said rather coldly.

"Yes, you must believe me this just a misunderstanding!" Maki desperately convince Umi to forget that incident.

"Then why your nose is bleeding when you hold that umm Honoka u-undergarment?"

"T-that's..."

"You not thinking something shameless are you?"

That question catches Maki off guard. Because at that time she (suddenly) imagine Honoka wearing the panty she was holding a moment ago.

"I-it because... I hit my face on the bed! Y-you know because this c-cloth is so far for me to reach." Maki hope that Umi would buy her excuse because this is the only option she has in her mind right now.

"Hmm... well I think I can accept that reason. Because I know you won't do anything shameless Maki. If this was Nozomi I already lecture her you know."

"Y-yes that's right." The redhead just twirling her hair to keep her composure again.

"As for Honoka I will lecture her for making her room into a mess. Seriously this girl, she never grew up."

Maki was save (for now) so she and Umi now just talking about the music they will use to perform while waiting for Honoka finish helping her family.

After 10 minutes waiting Honoka finally came while bringing a tray full of sweets. And Maki finally relief that Honoka can lift the tension in the room.

"Hey, sorry for waiting. I bought some sweets from the kitchen as an apology." Honoka smiled to both of them while putting the sweets to the table.

"D-don't worry about it." Said Maki.

"Yeah, but Honoka please you must keep your room stay clean. You're a girl and a two year high school now." Umi starts her lecture.

"Hehe, sorry I just kind in a rush this morning. And when I come home I start to help my family immediately." Honoka exclaimed while rubbing her head.

"Then why you don't wake up earlier?"

"It because... I can't?"

"It's very like you Honoka." Maki giggle because of her lover habit.

"*sigh* Well I think it's hard for you anyways. So since you're already here let's start this discussion."

"Okay!"

"Sure."

That was a peaceful evening at Honoka home. The three was just talking,eating and laughing until the time is getting late.

"It's already this late? I can't believe it." Umi said after checking her phone.

"Yeah, what a shame."

"Oh, I just remember something. What do you want to talk to me Maki-chan?"

"I think... I will tell you later."

"What is it Maki? Is this something private?"

"Yes... but I will tell the rest of group later."

"Okay if you will tell us later then I will wait."

"Thank you, Umi. Honoka we will be going home now."

"Okay, be careful you two."

Maki and Umi made their way out from Honoka house. They walking home together until they must go separate way.

"Well then see you-."

"Wait, there something I want to ask you." Umi suddenly stopped Maki before she walks away.

"What is it?"

"I noticed that you always being together with Honoka this week. You're not hiding anything from us aren't you?"

"Umm... don't worry about it. I promise I'll tell you later Umi."

"I want to believe that but after that earlier incident I'm starting to doubt you, Maki."

"I-I told you that was just misunderstanding!"

After a short pause, Umi starts to talk again. "Okay then just please remember this Maki. Don't do anything weird to Honoka because I know she was stupid and as her childhood friend I don't want anything bad to happen to her."

"I promise I won't do something like that! You can have my words Umi."

"*sigh* Fine then, see you tomorrow."

"Y-yeah see you."

Maki starts to walk to her home after that. In her mind, she desperately thinking about what Umi said earlier. Look like Maki just got herself to Umi bad side and she really regrets her action before. When Maki arrive at her house she just goes to her room and buried herself in the bed.

"This is bad. Now Umi is suspicious to me. What should I do? This just makes things go harder." She then decides to sleep and not to overthinking this.

/

For a few days, Maki try to not being too close with Honoka. Because she doesn't want to rise Umi suspicion to her. And everyday she tried to gather her courage to tell everyone about her relationship but always failed.

Nozomi notices this after their practice on the roof and decides to give Maki a little push.

"Maki-chan is so hopeless. I think I will help her a little and of course, make me entertained too." Nozomi said to no one particular. Until Eli notice a grin in Nozomi face she decide to ask.

"What are you thinking right now Nozomi?"

"Ah, Elichi. It's nothing it's nothing~."

Eli just sweatdropped, she knows Nozomi so long for her own good that this mean Nozomi has something planned in her mind.

"Is this about Maki?"

"Maybe~" Nozomi just grinning more wider at Eli question. Of course, this makes Eli worried even more.

"I don't have any idea what are you planning right now. Just please don't make this problem bigger for us."

"Sure don't worry Elichi. You know this is me after all."

"*sigh* Yeah I know."

Eli can only pray that Maki will survive the plan that her friend made for her.

The next day.

Tomorrow is weekend and Maki decide to take Honoka on a date to town. Because it been a while that Maki spend her time with Honoka (because Umi always glared at her when she close to Honoka). So after today practice she decides to ask her lover.

Practice just only briefly because Eli decide to give everyone a rest (and because this was Nozomi request). After practice, Maki spotted Honoka alone in the corner while talking to someone on the phone. She decides to eavesdrop her lover because she curious who calling Honoka right now.

"-you want to talk to me tomorrow?" Hearing that Maki curiosity grew even more. "Sure, but why this is so important? ...so I must come alone? ...that's okay, see you tomorrow Tsubasa-chan!"

Maki have a little shock when she heard the leader of A-RISE wants to meet Honoka tomorrow 'alone' to talking something 'important'. Decide to not jump to any conclusion first Maki try to calm herself down and ask Honoka directly.

"Hi, Honoka. Who was just you talking to?"

"Oh! Hi, Maki-chan it's from Tsubasa-chan." Honoka was smiled at Maki she didn't know that Maki just did a while ago.

"Oh, I see." Holding back her anger to the leader of A-RISE Maki try to keep smiling at Honoka.

"So, are you free tomorrow? We haven't been in any date lately?"

"I'm sorry Maki but tomorrow Tsubasa-chan wants to tell me something. Is that okay?"

"Y-yeah."

"But don't worry after tomorrow we can spend our time together."

"Okay then. If you say so."

"Do you want to go to my house today Maki-chan?"

"I think I will pass. There something... I need to do."

"Okay then see you later Maki-chan."

Honoka gave Maki a quick kiss that catches Maki off guard. After Honoka leaving Maki now frowned because Tsubasa interrupted her date with Honoka.

"What Tsubasa want from Honoka? And what is this important thing she was talking about?" Thinking, Maki decide to do something about this. "I decide, I will make sure Tsubasa not doing anything weird to Honoka. Tomorrow I will follow them." After Maki say that she decide to go home and prepare the plan for tomorrow.

/

Unknowingly to Maki, Nozomi just observes everything and smiled.

"My plan will go smoothly."

 _ **So how was it? As usual feel free to give me reviews and critics because I will gladly accept it :3 Well then until next time.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey everyone sorry for the late update ._. It's because my friends ask me to play Overwatch with them and I always forget to write when I started to play that game DX . Anyways please enjoy this chapter :D**_

 _ **Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live!**_

09.00 AM at Akibahara Maki starts her investigation to reveal Kira Tsubasa real intention. She must find her before Honoka arrive so she won't miss anything.

She starts looking from UTX academy then to some restaurant, cafe (even the one Kotori work at) and finally the park.

"09.45 and I still can't find her. Where is she anyways?" When Maki about to leave she saw the brunette sitting alone on the bench near the lake. "Finally. Look like Honoka hasn't arrived yet, that good."

Maki hide not too far from Tsubasa to make sure she can hear everything that Tsubasa want to tell Honoka. After 15 minutes waiting for Honoka she finally comes.

"I-I'm sorry Tsubasa-chan. I-I'm overslept." Honoka tried to apologize.

"Don't worry Kousaka-san you just late 1 hour after all." Tsubasa smiled at her. And Maki facepalmed hearing Honoka make her waiting for 1 hour.

"Sorry! And please call me Honoka, I already call you Tsubasa so it's not fair you know."

"Okay then Honoka-chan."

"Yes, that good. So what are you want to ask me Tsubasa-chan?"

"I will tell you later. How about we spend our time together first?"

"Okay."

Maki curiosity grows stronger but she didn't want to make any conclusion for now. So she decides to gather more information first.

When Honoka and Tsubasa leave the park, Maki quietly follow them. First, they arrive at the arcade. Honoka plays some crane game to win a stuffed animal but she always failed and Tsubasa offer her to play the game for Honoka.

Tsubasa is very skilled with the game so she wins the bear one in the first attempt. "Here you go Honoka-san." She offered the prize that she just win a while ago.

"Eh? Is it really okay?"

"Don't worry if you want anything else just ask me okay?"

"You're so kind Tsubasa-chan thank you." Honoka receives the bear and gives her a hug.

"Y-you're welcome." She surprised with Honoka action and it made she blush.

And somewhere in the arcade Maki just stay silent while gritting her teeth. This situation makes Maki really jealous and it is worse when Honoka hug Tsubasa as thanks.

"Grr that Tsubasa! How dare she hug my Honoka like that!?" Maki just want to go there and stop Tsubasa but she holds back because it will draw unnecessary attention. "Calm down Maki. If I acted now I'll never know her true objective."

After an hour watching them having fun together and make Maki blood boil (a lot). Honoka looks very tired and hungry, she was sitting on a bench inside the arcade while Tsubasa gives her a drink.

"How was it Honoka-san?"

"It's really fun!" She smiled after she finished her drink. "But..."

"You're hungry right?" Tsubasa said before Honoka finished and it makes her smile sheepishly.

"Ahaha... I guess you notice it Tsubasa-chan."

"Of course. I hearing your stomach rumble for a few time." Hearing that Honoka just blushed. "Let's go then. It's lunchtime anyway."

"Okay."

They left the arcade and start to find a place to eat and of course Maki silently followed them. After they wandering around the town a bit finally Tsubasa finds the place she was looking for.

"We're here." Tsubasa announced

"I never saw this place before."

"Well because they just open recently. And one of my friends told me that they have delicious food here."

"Well, what are we waiting for? C'mon I can't wait to eat~" Honoka drags Tsubasa inside the cafe.

"Okay okay. You're so impatient Honoka-san." She giggle when she followed the ginger.

Maki saw everything and start to get inside as well. When inside she try to sit as close as possible with them and of course tried to not get caught.

After waiting for a while finally the waiter comes to take the orders.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter said.

"I think I want the omelet and milkshake, please. What about you Honoka?"

"I take the same then. Oh but I want your strawberry cake too."

"Okay then please wait a moment."

On the other side of the cafe Maki just observing the two and not noticed when a waiter come to her.

"Miss, are you ready to order?"

"Ahh! S-sorry, can you get me a tomato juice?"

"Sure please wait a moment."

"Okay."

When the food arrives Honoka is trying to eat it as fast as she can. Of course, her behavior makes Tsubasa giggle a bit.

"Slow down Honoka-san the food isn't going anywhere."

"S-sorry hehe. I just can't help it, the food is really delicious Tsubasa-chan."

"Yes, it is. Oh, you got some rice on your cheeks." Tsubasa pointed at Honoka.

"Really? Where?"

"Let me clean that for you." She pulling out her napkin and wipe the rice from Honoka face. Honoka just smiled and thanks Tsubasa after that.

But on the other side. Maki just try to hold back the urge to going there and choke the leader of A-RISE, because she will make some trouble if she does that. After a while, they finished their lunch and start to leave the place and of course Maki followed them again.

"So what are we gonna do now Tsubasa-chan?" Honoka asked.

"How about we go to karaoke over there?" She pointed to a building not so far from the cafe.

"Sound good. I can practice my singing as well."

"Then how about we sing a duet? I really want to try it with you Honoka-san."

"Sure let's go!"

They start to walk to their next destination. Maki want to follow them but when she realize where they going she decide to wait on the front of the building. While waiting she start to put together all the event that happened today. After a few minutes (or maybe hours) she slams her head into a wall because she just realizes something that she should know from the beginning.

"I'm such an idiot! Of course, her real intention is to take Honoka away from me!" Maki clenched ger fist. "When they get out I will make sure to stop her dirty plan. And protect Honoka at all cost!"

Maki waiting for them to finish their karaoke and comfort Tsubasa. But unfortunately, Maki didn't notice that the two of them is already left. She starts to panic and runs anywhere that her legs guide her.

"Damn! Where did they go!? I must find them as soon as possible!" After a while running, Maki try to calm herself down. "Calm down Maki. If I lost my cool now it means I'm already losing to her." Thinking, Maki finally have a place in her mind. "I wish my guess is right. Because I run out of time."

Running as fast as she can Maki finally reach the park where she found Tsubasa for the first time. Luckily her guess was right. When she reach the place, Maki found Honoka and Tsubasa were talking to each other. Decide to hear what they were talking right now Maki hide again not so far from them.

"So do you have fun today Honoka-san?" Tsubasa asked her.

"Of course I was! Thanks for inviting me today Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka smiled at Tsubasa. "But you never told me what are you going to ask me today."

"About that... I will tell you right now."

"Really? Then what is it Tsubasa-chan?"

"You know from the first time I saw you in your first live I started to developing some feeling for you." Tsubasa explained while Honoka just stays silent to try to understand the story. "You know that you're very cheerful and energetic even with nine members my eyes always goes to you Honoka. You always shine brightly like a sun that give energy to the others that's why I started to like you even more."

"Okay?" Honoka just tilted her head because she confused.

And Maki just stay where she hiding while muttering something. "This is bad. And I do not like what is going to happen now." Maki start to approach them.

"So Honoka."

"Yes?"

"Will you be my girl-" When Tsubasa about to finish her sentences someone interrupted her.

 **"STOP RIGHT THERE!"**

 _ **How was it? Like always please give me review and critics because I will gladly accept it. And I will try to update faster next time. For now, see you~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello everyone sorry for the really really long time for the update m(_ _)m. It's because I have some... issue... recently so yeah I need to take care of that first. And sorry if this chapter has many mistakes because I still need some time to recovering myself. Anyways please enjoy._**

 ** _Disclaimer : I Don't own Love Live!_**

"STOP RIGHT THERE!"

Maki yelled while approaching Honoka and Tsubasa.

"E-eh!? M-Maki-chan!?" Honoka yelped.

"Ara Nishikino-san. Nice to meet you." Tsubasa greets her.

"Nice to meet you Kira-san. Sorry, but I and Honoka must go." Maki take Honoka hand and pull her away from Tsubasa.

But before Maki can do that Tsubasa take Honoka other hand and manage to pull her away from Maki and hug her.

"Now what do you think are you doing Nishikino-san? I still have some business with her."

"I believe Honoka is busy so we must go now." Maki try to take Honoka away from Tsubasa but she holds her tightly and makes Maki angrier.

"Why you think she busy? I mean you have followed us this entire day right." Tsubasa smirked at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" Maki shock from hearing that she was sure that she manage to avoid their attention during her hiding.

"You did well when you try to hide from us. But I still manage to see you Nishikino-san." Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Ugh."

"Still why you followed us? I'm sure you have a reason."

"It's none of your business. And I know you hide something with this 'talk'." Maki try to change the subject.

"Of course, as you can see before you interrupted. I'm here to confess her." She said calmly.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Why are you so concerned about it?"

Tsubasa wants to take Honoka away from her and if Maki didn't do something it will the situation can't hold back anymore and finally, she explodes.

"BECAUSE SHE WAS MY GIRLFRIEND!" She said while (finally) take Honoka away from Tsubasa.

"Oh really? Prove it to me."

"FINE YOU WANT A PROOF? I GIVE IT TO YOU RIGHT NOW!"

Maki make Honoka face straight to her while Honoka being clueless with her friend (and girlfriend) argument before she just stays still while muttering her girlfriend name.

"Maki...?"

"Honoka, just you know that... I will always love you okay."

"Huh? Of cou-mmphh."

With that Maki kiss her girlfriend in front of Tsubasa and what make Honoka surprised was Maki being passionate with the kiss. This makes Honoka blushed and make her lose her strength. After a while, Maki finally finish her kiss and look at Tsubasa with a satisfied look while Honoka still recovering from the kiss.

"You got your proof there now stop trying to steal my girlfriend."

But what make Maki surprised that Tsubasa was still smiling at her and there is no trace of shock on her face.

"Of course thank you Nishikino-san that what all I need."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Just look behind you and you get your answer."

"W-what? Don't tell me-"

"MAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DOING A S-SHAMEFUL ACTION IN PUBLIC!"

And what Maki see was the rest member of μ's are stood there and with Umi yelling and look about to jump at Maki if Eli and Kotori don't hold her.

"W-w-why you guys here!?"

"Uhh... we just want to make sure Honoka and you are alright." Hanayo said.

"And we were following you all this day." Nico said while sweatdropping at Umi.

"So Maki please come here and I want you to explain what happened before!" Umi yells and manages to release herself from Eli and Kotori. And she starts to catch Maki and (maybe) try to beat her senseless.

"W-wait Umi! I can explain this!" Maki said while start running away from Umi and handed Honoka to Tsubasa.

"No excuse! Now come here this instant!"

"Please let me explain this! Aaahhhh!"

"This is getting bad, Rin comes on we must catch them." Eli commanded.

"Roger nya!"

With that, Maki and Umi were just running around the park while Eli and Rin tried to calm Maki and (mostly) Umi.

-Back to the rest of group-

"Honoka-chan are you alright? Your face is really red right now." Kotori asks Honoka who was sitting on the bench.

"Y-yes... I-I'm f-fine..."

"I don't know that Maki can... kiss like that." Hanayo said.

"And it took really long to Maki to finally tell us her relationship." Nico said while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean Nico-chan?" Kotori asks her.

"Nah it's better to wait for Maki to tell us in person."

"Uhh... Okay?"

"Now now Kotori-chan let just do as Nicochi says for now. And Tsubasa-chan thank you for co-operating with me today." Nozomi said while giving Tsubasa an envelope.

"Don't worry about it. I just have fun with Honoka-san today so it's okay. Too bad that I can't kiss her." Tsubasa smiling while accept what Nozomi offer to her. "Well, I need to go back now. I don't want to be scolded by Erena so bye." Tsubasa waving her hand at them before she went back to town.

"So this is was your plan all along Nozomi?" Nico asks her.

"Well yes~ I never thought it will turn like this but still it was a success." Nozomi tells her with proud.

"So what do you give her just now?"

"Just something interesting~"

"Yeah right." Nico sweatdropped and decide to drop the subject.

"Umm, I think we must take Honoka-chan home." Hanayo said while pointing at Honoka

"Yes, I think it will be the best. She looks like she gonna faint anytime soon."

"Okay then let's take Honoka to her house and I will text Elichi to take Maki and Umi to their house. And of course, tomorrow Maki will tell everything about what happened today to the rest of us."

"Right..."

"What is it Nicochi?"

"Nothing. Let just take her home."

"Okay!"

-Meanwhile-

"Umi please forgive me!"

"Then stop running and come here!"

" You're just going to kill me!"

"I never thought of that but I accept your offer!"

"NOOO!"

"You two please stop running! Just how much stamina they have right now!?"

"I don't know nya! But I started to get exhausted!"

And after 2 hours running they finally collapsed because of the exhaustion. And Eli manages to calm down Umi and take her to her home while Rin takes Maki.

 ** _How was it? As usual feel free to leave any reviews, critics, etc so I can improve myself. Until next time then. Ciao~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_What's up, guys! Sorry that I'm not updating this story for a month (i think). So I'll give you the reason why Tsubasa helping Nozomi and what she give to her as a reward. Oh and thanks for the reviews it really motivated me to write again. And please enjoy this chapter :D_**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Love Live!**

So how did the rest of μ's found out Maki relationship at the park? Let's rewind the time when Maki is trying to make a plan to tail Honoka all day. Unknown to Maki, Nozomi is made a group call without her and Honoka and currently make a plan similar to her.

"So why did you call us Nozomi?" Ask Umi.

"It's because of Honoka strange behavior. You all notice she excited about something right?" Nozomi said

"But this is Honoka after all." Kotori who sounded calm starts to talk. "I think she just found a new bakery or something like that in town."

"Yeah, that's right ya! Rin is like that too when a ramen shop gives a discount for a day." Rin said.

"But I think this is a serious matter."

"What do you mean Nozomi?" Eli tries to ask her best friend.

"Because when I ask Honoka she said she gonna meet with Tsubasa tomorrow and she said Tsubasa have something 'Important' to tell her." Nozomi said with a teasing tone.

"What!? Honoka is going to meet Tsubasa!? We must go too! I need to ask her to give me an autograph!" Hanayo said.

"Hey! I want her autograph too! When she going to meet with her!?" Nico asks with a frantic tone.

"Calm down you too. So Nozomi did Honoka tell you when is she going to meet up with her?"

"Yes. She said that they going to meet at the park tomorrow at 09.00 am."

"Why we need to go after her? I think Tsubasa just want to have a little chat with Honoka." Said Eli.

"Oh, you won't know Elichi~ What if Tsubasa ask Honoka out?"

That was enough to give a cue for Umi to become a parent overprotective mode. "What!? She will not do that to Honoka!"

"What makes you so sure about that Umi-chan?" Nozomi smirked. "It's Tsubasa we talking about. What if she takes Honoka to her apartment and she-"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT! That's it! We're going to follow them to make sure something shameless as that will not happen!"

"C-calm down Umi-chan."

"No! Kotori we must make sure Honoka is safe!"

"Y-yes!"

"Come to think about it, why Maki-chan isn't here?" Hanayo asked the group.

"She said she busy with something. I don't know why, though."

"Nozomi... you don't think..." Eli ask

"Well, we just need to find out didn't we?"

"Okay then tomorrow let's meet up at the park at 08.40 am so we can find Tsubasa first."

"Okay!" With that, the group call ended.

-The next day-

At the park 08.40 am.

The rest of μ's is trying to find Tsubasa, It's kinda hard because the park is huge and who knows what Tsubasa wears right now. Unfortunately, Rin is spotted Tsubasa who was sitting on the bench and call the rest of group.

"Good job for finding her Rin."

"Thank you Eli-chan!"

"It seems Honoka hasn't arrived yet. She probably late again *sigh*." Umi sighed knowing that ginger head is always late when she needed to meet up with anyone.

"Well, that's our Honoka after all."

"Even so she needs to be more responsible Kotori. She's already a high school student."

While Umi continuing to critics all about Honoka and Kotori try to calm her down, Hanayo spotted Maki not too far away from Tsubasa.

"Isn't that Maki-chan?"

"Eh? You're right what is she doing here?"

"Well, maybe she has the same idea with us. Let's talk to her."

"Wait! Maybe Maki-chan have a reason so why we don't follow her too?" Nozomi said.

"Huh? Why?"

"You don't understand Nicocchi. If Maki said yesterday she was busy when we tried to call her I'm sure she have a secret."

"You think so Nozomi?"

"Of course Umi-chan. My cards tell me that." She said while pointing one of her cards to the group.

"Okay then let's do that."

While Umi and the rest started to find a spot to follow Tsubasa and Maki, Eli who curious with the current event start to approach Nozomi.

"Nozomi, do you know something we didn't know?"

"Don't worry about it Elichi~"

"I want to but it's hard to ignore it right now." Eli frowned knowing that she can't tell what is on her best friend mind right now and she just praying that Maki can survive this.

"Look Honoka-chan arrives nya!"

"Why Tsubasa is acting too friendly with her?"

"You're right. I'll stop this right now!"

"Wait wait wait Umi! We need to know her intention first!"

"Yeah! And if we scare her now we won't able to get her autograph!"

"But-"

"They right Umi-chan. Let's wait first please~" Kotori use her puppy eyes to calm Umi.

"O-ok then, as long she doesn't do anything shameless I won't beat her."

With that, they start to following them and they stopped at an arcade. Umi Kotori and Eli is only one who still keeps watching their leader and pianist. While the rest is just start playing around and probably forgot why they come here in the first place. Nico and Nozomi are trying to beat each other in some dancing game while Rin and Hanayo are playing a crane game to win a cat doll.

While Umi feeling more and more irritated because of her friends antic she start to feeling annoying when Tsubasa give Honoka a teddy bear from the crane game and Honoka give her a hug as thanks.

"I knew it! Tsubasa is trying to seduce Honoka! She probably wants to make Honoka came over to her apartment and then-" Knowing that she couldn't finish that line Umi just holding his face with her both hand because her face is already red right now. "T-that's shameless!"

"C-calm down Umi-chan! T-Tsubasa just trying to be friendly I'm sure that is the reason!" Said Kotori.

"I will make her regret to live now!" Umi who nearly lunged at Tsubasa is being held back by Kotori and Eli. Even with the two of them they both still struggle to hold her. Fortunately, Honoka and Tsubasa decide to leave the arcade and finally Eli and Kotori can take a little breather.

After calling the rest of group to come to the entrance of arcade they finally resume their purpose to coming in the city now. Luckily Nico sees Maki and followed her again. They arrived in some cafe and Nozomi suggests Kotori take Umi to a table far away from the rest until she calms down completely.

After finding a table that gives them a perfect view of the two leaders and pianist they start ordering and of course keep their eyes for their targets. Only to found Maki scared when a waiter asks her and take her order.

"Really Maki?" Nico commented on that and barely hold out her laughter.

"That so amazing!" Rin also who tried to not laugh is try to bury her face in her hands.

"You two be quiet. We will get caught if you two too loud." Said Eli.

Fortunately, Umi is not here to see Tsubasa wipe Honoka face with her napkin or she will go into rage and who knows will happen after that. But they she Maki whom her face is started boiling and make an angry face. And Hanayo notices this but choose to stay quiet.

After all of them finish their lunch they start to follow each other again. Until they reach a karaoke building and she Maki waiting on the front of it.

"Why Maki doesn't go inside?" Ask Hanayo.

"Because she can't just waiting outside their room and attract a lot of attention." Nico explained, "And if she just rent on of the room she'll probably miss them."

"I see..."

"By the way where's Umi and Kotori?" Eli ask.

"They still at the cafe, it seems that cafe serve cheesecake too and Kotori can't hold her happiness and start to eat a whole cake by herself. And of course, Umi waiting for her." Nozomi explained while reading Umi message on her phone.

"Okay... at least they alright." Eli sweatdropped at that.

After a while waiting finally Tsubasa and Honoka leave that building and started to go to their next destination. Umi and Kotori arrive at the same time when they need to go. Until they see Maki who lost in thought and didn't notice that Honoka has left.

"It looks like she spaced out, what should we do?"

"How about we split? Rin Nico and Hanayo will follow Maki while the rest follow Honoka." Eli said.

"Okay then, let's go!" said Umi.

When Maki finally back to reality she looks panic and start running, make the three of them run as well but they lost her. Nico who try to contact Nozomi to tell her that she lost Maki because of her sudden run. Nozomi then asks Nico to just go to the park where they started their mission this morning and Nico agreed.

At the park, they finally meet up with the rest and start hiding again.

"Hey isn't that Maki-chan?"

"You're right. She has a good intuition to come here after running like a crazy before."

After they watched the two leaders talk for a while they notice Maki is not hiding anymore and start to confront them.

"Are they arguing right now?"

"I don't know, let's approach them."

But when they started to get close to them they heard Maki yell and her unexpected action. She kissed Honoka on the **lips**. And Umi tries to jump at her but was held by Eli and Kotori.

 **"MAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? DOING A S-SHAMEFUL ACTION IN PUBLIC!"**

"And that's how we found out your relationship yesterday Maki-chan." Nozomi who was explaining yesterday event to Maki at the clubroom with the rest of μ's who was sitting on their chair.

"... how come I didn't notice it." Said Maki with a defeated tone.

"You're just too focused on Honoka-chan so you not able to notice us."

"Okay then, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it Maki-chan?"

"Why I'm tied to the chair like this!?"

"Well, it's because of Umi of course. So you can escape from her." Nozomi who has smirked at her junior notice that Maki face is wanted to scream but can't do it. Well not until Umi approach her anyways.

"I hope you ready for a little lecture Maki." Umi said with a dark tone that makes a whole room shiver in responses.

"No... no... **Noooooooo!** "

 **-Omake-**

So why Tsubasa willing to help Nozomi and what is the inside that envelope that she give to her? Well, I'll explain it. Before Honoka got a call from Tsubasa, Nozomi is the one who makes Tsubasa agreed with her plan. Actually, she was calling Tsubasa and bribe her before that happen.

-Flashback-

"Hello, Tsubasa-chan can I talk you for a moment?"

"What is it Toujou-san? It's rare to receive a phone call from you."

"Oh please just call me Nozomi. And the reason why I call you right now it because I request your help."

"Okay, as long it's not too hard I will think about it."

"Actually I want you to take Honoka on a date tomorrow can you do that?"

"W-w-what!? Are you serious Nozomi-san?"

"Well just take her around the town for a day, I need to lure someone out from it shell."

"So you want me to take Kousaka-san on a fake date then? Is she know anything about this?"

"Yes and no she doesn't know so you need to call her and make her agreed to follow you around tomorrow."

"Hmm, I don't know about that... what's in it for me?"

"Fufu~ I know you would say that. I'll give you this."

Nozomi ended the call and send Tsubasa a picture of Honoka who was just finished bath and only wear a towel from her phone. After a few second, Tsubasa calls Nozomi back and she accepts it.

"How many you want to give me this kind of picture?"

"Let see... five and if I'm satisfied I'll give you the one when she was in the hot spring."

"Deal."

"That was fast. As for tomorrow just take her like someone on a date would do and when it reach evening just try to confess her."

"Just prepare the reward to consider it was done."

"Okay, good luck."

"Yeah."

Nozomi ended the call and smiled. "I never knew that was going to be easier than I expected."

 ** _That's it I did it! It feels good to able to write a story again hehe. To tell you truth I have another story for Honoka x muse's and maybe(just maybe okay can't give you any promise sorry) I will upload it here._**

 ** _And I have some ideas for writing a Hyperdimension Neptunia fanfic with my OC but I can't write any battle situation! Oh alright, I'm stupid so I will need to learn more._**

 ** _Anyways feel free to give me reviews,critics etc so I can improve myself. Until next time. Ciao~_**


End file.
